This invention relates to a floating structure and more particularly to a fender protective system on a floating structure such as an off-shore platform.
In the exploration and development of off-shore oil and gas wells it is necessary to provide materials and supplies for drilling operations on an off-shore platform. Such platform with their vertical supports are large and subject to movement in response to the action of the waves. As barges, work boats, or vessels dock at such platforms and their supports, considerable care must be exercised to prevent damage to such vessels as well as to the floating platform due to the substantial amount of heaving and roll motion encountered by a vessel in response to the ocean waves. Such motion seriously impedes the docking of such vessels and their corresponding transfer of materials and supplies. In order to reduce the difficulty of docking such vessels for loading, a fender system has been designed to accommodate large vessels and permit such vessel a great degree of movement and maneuvering relative to the platform to substantially reduce the danger of damage. The present invention utilizes a unique energy absorbing system that protects the platform or rig and its auxiliary parts and vessel from damage. The present invention provides a plurality of torsion springs all interconnected to distribute the reactive forces imparted thereon. When depending legs of a platform are damaged considerable effort must be expanded to effect repairs, including the pumping out of the ballast from the tubular legs prior to repairs. Considerable time is lost in the following down time, including the down time for inspections by the numerous administrative officials. Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a fully operative fender system that minimizes damage under adverse operating conditions and thereby minimizing down time.